


Winter's Waltz

by Hansotsi (Karmula)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Hans (Disney), Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmula/pseuds/Hansotsi
Summary: “Come on Anna, there’s nothing to be afraid of. Just take my hand.”“Are you sure it’s safe?” Anna asked dubiously, reaching for Hans’s hand with her own mittened one. He could see almost nothing of her mouth, hidden as it was behind the scarves bundled around her neck, but her eyes - flicking back and forth between him and the frozen fjord - betrayed her uncertainty.He softened, gripping her little fingers gently in his and tugging. “Of course. Besides, I’m here to catch you if you fall, okay?”





	Winter's Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Frozen on Ice. Originally written in 2014, edited and reuploaded in 2019.

“Come on Anna, there’s nothing to be afraid of. Just take my hand.”

“Are you sure it’s safe?” Anna asked dubiously, reaching for Hans’s hand with her own mittened one. He could see almost nothing of her mouth, hidden as it was behind the scarves bundled around her neck, but her eyes - flicking back and forth between him and the frozen fjord - betrayed her uncertainty.

He softened, gripping her little fingers gently in his and tugging. “Of course. Besides, I’m here to catch you if you fall, okay?”

Anna nodded and took a cautious step forward, wobbling precariously on her skates. The blades cut shallow scratches into the frozen fjord, its swirling black depths hidden beneath a glittering layer of frosted ice. Breathing deeply, she fixed her eyes on the floral rosemaling that had been stitched so lovingly by her nursemaid Gerda onto her skates, biting her lip before glancing back up at him.

“Do you promise?”

“I promise.”

Worries appeased – at least for the time being – Anna stepped out onto the fjord, smiling as she felt her skates settle into a groove in the ice and glide smoothly across the surface. “Look Hans, I’m skating! I’m really doing it!” she squealed excitedly, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, apparently oblivious to the slipperiness of the surface she was standing on. Hans knew it a moment before she did; the princess keeled backwards, elated grin still stuck awkwardly onto her mouth until the world tipped and she yelped, face contorted in fear.

“Anna, watch out!”

Heart thudding an erratic beat against his ribcage, he lunged forward, slipping a hand around Anna’s waist and spinning her round, up, up into the safety of his arms. Once she was there, he smirked, one eyebrow cocked, and chuckled; “See? What’d I tell you?”

Anna giggled, curling her arms around his neck and threading her fingers through his hair. “My hero!” Laughing, she pouted and leaned in for a kiss, but Hans dodged her, stamping one instead on the end of her nose, pink with chill and cold against his lips. He chortled merrily at the frustrated expression on her face and pinched one of her plump, rosy cheeks affectionately.

“Now, now, Anna,” he chastised light-heartedly, wagging a finger in a reprimanding sort of way. “We’ll have plenty of time for _that _once we’re married – but not a peck before then, alright?”

Anna immediately sobered, the cheerful sparkle that had danced in her eyes inexplicably snuffed out. And then, not so inexplicably; “Do you really think she’ll let us?”

Hans sighed and pulled the princess back into a close embrace, resting his chin on her head as she buried her face into his neck. “I think… True love will always find a way.” He kissed her again, this time on the crown of her head.

She sniffed wetly, drawing back to lock eyes with Hans. “You really believe that?”

Tucking a lock of her strawberry hair back underneath her knitted winter cap, he smiled softly. “I do.” Her eyes danced, a million shades of blue, shards of ice set on fire by a frosty sun, and he found himself staring, lost in this young girl’s purity, in her willingness to believe in a Happy Ending. Her innocence was infectious, and he was falling; if he didn’t climb out now, he’d be lost.

Clearing his throat, he pirouetted away, still holding Anna’s hand. Hans sunk into a low bow and kissed her knuckles, the mitten fuzz tickling his upper lip, ever the gentleman.

“So, princess – may I have this dance?” He met her gaze and winked.

“But of course,” she laughed with a curtsy.

Hans rose to his feet, one hand at her waist, and led her in a graceful waltz across the ice. With the patient touch of her prince to guide her, she glided across the surface of the fjord with hardly a stutter in her step. Hans laced his fingers with hers as best he could through the wool of her mittens and spun her around, the beating of their hearts side by side providing a steady beat, almost like music, as he caught her at the end of the twirl, blades skidding against the ice.

Her cape fluttered in the slight breeze created with the synchronisation of their movements, and as the pair skated by the docks where they had first met, coated in a thin layer of hoarfrost, snow began to fall. A particularly intricate snowflake landed in Hans’s fringe, stark white against the low burnt-red of his hair.

Anna slipped her hands from his shoulders, running them down along the broad plane of the prince’s chest. She traced her finger across his clavicle and worried her lip between her teeth, bashful.

“So, Hans… Do we _really _have to wait until our wedding day to… you know…”

From the library window Elsa watched, curtains half-drawn. She fidgeted with her gloves restlessly in her lap. The teal material was creased and wrinkled, folded over and over and over, marked clearly from each and every time its owner had worried it mercilessly through her hands.

“Maybe… Maybe he isn’t so bad, after all,” she murmured doubtfully, watching the laughing couple silhouetted against the bright, white sky closely as they glided across the ice as if on wings. As she watched, the taller of the two dipped the young girl, one hand resting chastely on her waist, the other clasped with hers, gentle, guiding, constant.

_Constant. _Something she had never been.

Elsa stood and drew the curtains fully, draping herself in darkness, unable to watch her sister overcome with the joy she had never been able to give. Knowing that the words she spoke would be the very same ones to send Anna away, and figuring she might as well get used to the ache in her heart, she whispered; “I give you my blessing,” and turned on her heel, shoes clicking against the polished wood as she left the library.

That night, the castle hallways echoed with the moans of two sisters; one sister was wracked with moans of loss, of mourning, of grief, and the other with moans of ecstasy, of complete and utter bliss, and of hope for a new beginning.


End file.
